


Monkey Business

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [3]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would have you think the lions were the kings of the jungle but it's the monkeys are the real monarchs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Business

We wake up and get ready for our long day. As the heads of the jungle we tend to have tons of time to workout the problems that come to our attention. It was our job to solve those problems as quickly as possible. Every other day the members of the council change and at first the other animals thought it was difficult to keep track of the things being done. However, they soon came to realize that split power was better than one group holding all the power. You may think that the "we" here refers to lions but that is what we want the humans to think. In truth the monarchy of the jungle is monkeys.


End file.
